The Ultimate Sacrifice
by secretstranger69
Summary: it was just a normal night at the office for Cat. Her assistant left early to celebrate some event or other with friends and she had chosen to remain at work. To her surprise, she received a very angry visitor and makes an outlandish yet appropriate offer. Nothing will be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've come out of retirement to vent on a concept. Love/Hate are one and the same. I can't quite figure it out and then this happened. Please give me your thoughts. I took some artistic liberties so some things might not be exactly correct, but I like it like that

* * *

Cat Grant was facing a rather large dilemma. That in and of itself was enough to give her a headache. She didn't _do_ dilemmas. But ever since she had been thrown off the balcony by the only person she truly considered her superior, close encounters with Supergirl had become a constant dilemma for her. Even more so when they were the sole occupants of the building. And especially when the girl was pacing so angrily, Cat would have to call for someone to fix the cracks on her balcony.

She was saved the trouble of making a decision when the caped hero stepped inside and shattered the glass door behind her with a slam.

"I hate you." She seethed and Cat was taken aback at the honesty of those words.

"What have I – "

"Not you!" The blonde shouted. In a flash, she jumped onto the edge of the balcony and roared. "ALL OF YOU."

Slowly, she floated down and began pacing inside the office.

"Day after day I put on this cape and save you. All of you."

"Thank you." She said softly, certain that while it may not be what the woman wanted to hear, it was something that needed to be said.

Supergirl scoffed. "I don't do it for you. No. I do it because if I didn't I'd probably destroy you." She said darkly. "In fact. Let me change into something that matches my mood. God forbid you all see your golden girl with a frown on her face."

With that, she ripped off her cape, leaving it to gently float to the floor of Cat's office as she leapt over the balcony railing. Cat heaved a sigh of relief and took a steadying one as she picked up the cape that had become a symbol of hope for so many. Gently, she folded It like it was the American flag and placed it on her desk. Dilemma solved. Supergirl needed an audience for her rage and had wisely chosen Cat.

They had formed a bond mostly because Cat understood the pains the girl went through and refused to let her be bogged down by them. Being forced to appear perfect at all times, enjoying the love of a people that would turn on her in an instant, all of it took its toll. And Cat had proven she would not turn on the girl, even after being thrown off of a balcony, though it would take time for her to fully trust her. It was an honor really, or at least that's how she would keep herself calm. Gently, she placed the cape on the corner of her desk, stroking the material. She never noticed the dark figure standing just outside her broken door.

"Do you know what today is?"

Cat inhaled sharply and turned to see supergirl…no a kryptonian standing rather menacingly before her clad in an all black attire. She shook her head.

"No, supergirl."

Red eyes flashed in the darkness and Cat wondered what part of her office would suffer.

"I'M NOT…." She paused and tilted her head, red eyes fading slowly. "My name…" she said, her jaw tensing repeatedly before she chuckled and walked forward, glass crunching beneath her. "I think you're appropriately terrified enough not to be foolish."

Cat nodded at the woman before her. She very much was.

"My name is Kara Zor-El and today is the day I crash landed on this god foresaken rock."

Cat's eyes widened and she glanced to her assistants desk. "K-Kara?"

"Yes, Miss Grant?" The girl said innocently though her face was nothing but menacing. "Have you any idea how hard it is, every day to listen to you say my name incorrectly when I could slowly remove your tongue with my pinkie nail? Have you any idea how hard it was to go to school and learn knowledge that is light years behind my own?"

Cat shook her head, her throat dry.

"I save your asses day after fucking day because I'm STUCK HERE with you pathetic puny little beings who take years to rebuild a building once its burned down."

She turned from Cat and walked towards the balcony before her knees gave out just inside the room.

"I'm stuck here having to learn to control my excess of anger and hatred because god for fucking bid I go on a rampage. God forbid I miss my home." Her voice cracked and Cat felt it in her soul.

With a deep breath, she stepped up to the sunken woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss my family. I miss my friends. My aunt is dead, my uncle, my little cousin is a grown man who abandoned me. _Me_ when I was forced all the way down here to raise _him_. He doesn't even know his mother tongue." She spat and swore in a a different language. "He was to be my companion. I was stuck in nothingness for years Cat. And I escaped only to be forced to take care of the tiny adorable little humans who never stop trying even when it takes them years to build something." She chuckled and laid down on the floor, playing with her hair. Cat took the opportunity to go grab a handful of candy. She rolled her eyes when Kara held up her hand for a few.

"My so called family celebrates this day. They consider it my birthday almost. Do you know when my birthday is, Cat?" She asked as she tossed the candy up and into her mouth.

"No." She said softly.

"Neither do I. I don't know what year, what day, what hour. I don't remember anymore. I don't remember what my house looked like. I don't remember what my fish looked like."

"I want to go home." She whispered. "I hate it here. You don't know anything. Your science is child's play. Your sun is too warm and yet too cold. Your earth is _beautiful_ however. The land. The trees. Innocent even. I paint you know. It's how I learned to slow down."

"Did you know I can hear the blood in your veins? The whisper of air in your lungs? The crack of the neurons in your brain?" She chuckled. "Oh your mind is racing now. Pop pop pop. Worse than that, I can see it. Without even trying. You all look like skeletons to me when I take off my glasses and relax my eyes."

She turned over and stood, finishing the last piece of candy in her hand.

"Yes, that's how I know you're coming. I hear you in the shower, on the toilet, in the kitchen, in your sleep. But not just you. All of you."

Her face relaxed and so too did Cat. The rant was winding down as her anger was expelled and expressed.

"Do you know why I save you, Cat?"

She shook her head. "I imagine the reasons are numerous, Kara Zor-El." Kara nodded and stepped closer, the back of her fingers lightly caressing Cat's face.

She couldn't breathe, another fucking dilemma. After today should she be horrified to have this angry woman touching her? Or should she lean into the touch she often craved from her sweet, perfect assistant? Or, would she disgust the powerful being before her?

"If they are, then you're number one, Cat." She laughed softly and shook her head. "Sometimes you are the only thing this world truly has to offer me. Not the little girl with wide eyes, not the father currently running into his burning home for his son's favorite toy. You."

Cat inhaled sharply. She certainly hadn't expected that. Not after learning of the sheer hatred Kara possessed for humans. It was like a dream, specifically like the one she had last week. "Kara…I…."

"I know Cat." She murmured softly. "I can see it. I just don't know what to do with it. I hate you so much. I'd love you but for fear of breaking you."

Ha! It's about time she was given a problem she could easily solve.

"Then break me." Cat said this time surprising Kara. "On the days when you can't stand me, hurt me. And on the days when loneliness is crushing you, come hide in me. I'll keep you, Zor-El. I'll even worship you the way you deserve if it'll relieve even an ounce of the pain that consumes you. We may not be worthy of your love, Kiera, but you deserve ours. And you have mine."

Kara's eye lit up, this time with hope. "You would worship me?" She murmured.

"I already do." Cat breathed, pointing to the reverently folded cape on her desk. "And will continue to, be it out of fear or love."

Kara groaned at that and the sound gave her chills. Cat was yanked into the strong leather clad body and though only a few inches separated them, Kara seemed to tower over her in that moment.

"Would you command me as well?"

Cat's breath hitched and she nodded, gazing up at the super woman, "If it is what you need."

Kara hummed. "Would you be my whore? Would you let me claim you on the highest point of this city? Of this earth? If I wanted to destroy my image, would you be my tool?"

Oh great. Another fucking dilemma. Though this too was easily solvable. It merely required the release of her ego. And what good would her ego do against kryptonian strength?

"I would if you asked it of me. If it was truly what you needed."

"I said want. If I collared you the way I dream of and asked you to live as my little toy, never to see the outside world again, would you? Hm? Where is your limit, kitty kat?"

Cat ignored the swell of pride in her chest demanding she scowl at the term. This woman could rip her in half, in more ways than one. She would survive a little unimaginative name calling. The world needed Kara, and if she had to offer herself to keep the woman, she would. Or at least, that would be her answer to any who asked.

"Be it out of love or fear, I have no limit with you Kara Zor-El. All I plead is that you continue to play your role as hero of earth."

"And if I won't?"

"My pledge was to assuage your pain, not that of this world." She hoped desperately this was all just a test. In truth, she would be horrified if Kara abandoned earth, but something inside her was tingling with pride and joy that the kryptonian would take only Cat along.

Kara smirked. "This day may yet be salvaged." Her hand grasped Cat's jaw and she used her index finger to stroke one elegant cheekbone. Cat waited with bated breath as the woman seemed to search for something within her eyes. After some time, Kara released her and sighed. She watched closely as the alien made a seat of her desk, careful to avoid paperwork and trinkets. "Were it not for your son, anyway."

Cat's eyes widened. "He – "

"He gets your love first and foremost does he not? Or would you allow me to drop him from the balcony as well? With no promise of rescue."

"I would." Cat said, gritting her teeth. "I could not stop you if I tried. Thus I would not, but I certainly won't be silent about it."

Kara laughed and for a moment, Cat didn't recognize her at all. "True. How badly did that hurt?"

"Extremely." She knew it was just part of the game, knew Kara would not hurt the little boy she clearly adored, but she also knew she spoke the truth.

"Good." She said and sighed, eyes outside the window. "With that you have earned his protection, should I one day grow tired of this game with you humans." Her words were harsh but they lacked the malice from earlier. Cat glanced at the clock suddenly curious as to how long they'd been there.

12:12 A.M.

"Yes. It's a new day. My anger may have abated, but I will retain my bitterness for quite some time." Kara sighed and Cat wondered what that meant for them. Was it all talk? And surprise surprise, another dilemma.

Did she want it to be real? Did she want to kneel before this woman? Wear a collar? Could she place this woman above her son? Or was placing this woman first the same as holding her son first? What would worshipping her entail exactly? What would happen the next time things went bad? Would she be exposed as Supergirl's slut? Would more villains come after her? Her son?

She looked up and saw Kara staring, probably watching her neurons snap crackle and pop as she dealt with the ultimate dilemma. At this rate -

"You're going to give yourself a headache at this rate, Cat." She said with a smirk. Cat's eyes landed on the curve of those lips and then up to powerful eyes. Mere moments ago they shone with the hate of a tortured soul. One so twisted Cat couldn't stand to let her suffer alone. Now, the girl looked almost innocent again save for the twinkle of mischief. She was amazed at the change. Wondered how often that pain was allowed to escape. Wondered how few knew it existed. She simply couldn't turn her back.

"What of…" she halted hoping the woman would save her the humiliation of asking to be owned.

"Speak." Kara demanded.

"What of us? What will we become?"

Kara chuckled and walked towards the window. "You have given yourself to me Cat Grant. I will accept." Cat swallowed and turned to her desk in thought. "Oh. And, I think you know nothing must change during work hours however."

"I do. And I think you know I expect my doors and balcony to be fixed by the morning."

Kara looked down at the glass she was crushing beneath her feet and hummed. "Perhaps by the afternoon. I like the reminder for us both. Can I give you a lift home?"

She waved her hand. "I have work that must be done."

"Cat. It's time to go home." Kara said sternly.

"Is that an order?" She asked, unable to refrain from poking her new dragon. She may have given herself to this woman, but she would not go quietly.

"It is. Come here. I will clean it up for you later." Kara said and opened her arms. Cat grabbed the cape off of the desk and allowed herself to be embraced.

The flight home was swift and uneventful, much to her surprise. They gently floated down to the balcony of her apartment and Kara chuckled.

"You certainly have a thing for balconies."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm starting to regret it. Am I free to go?" She asked gently. Part of her hoped for a kiss, an apology, anything to show that Kara would not make her regret something else on this night. She received only a smirk as the woman floated away, cape fluttering behind her.

* * *

A/N: did I say retirement? I've got like two stories lined up that I'm super excited to share. Just not yet. And I'm editing things. Retirement is a strong word. I can be convinced to build on this story just a bit. A little smut and intimacy, maybe some emotional upheaval for good measure.

Are Love and Hate one and the same? Can good truly arise out of hate?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, i have removed the original second chapter. It was just too jarring for me i think. I much prefer this version. However, Kallmeking on ao3 has kept it, and is considering doing her own thing with it, so no harm no foul right? I have agonized over this, it is far from perfect, but it is a lead up to a couple more chapters. We will return to the dark stuff, just maybe, not that dark. I hope this is up to the standard of the previous chapter.

* * *

It had been weeks since the incident and Cat was starting to develop another headache. This one borne of sexual frustration and impatience.

"You have given yourself to me Cat Grant. I will accept."

It took only two days for her to realize the ambiguity of that statement. It was another three before she accepted that this would be a waiting game. And on that same day, she grew tired of waiting.

"Keira!" she shouted. It was closing time, and all but a few stragglers had left.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" the blonde girl answered diminitively. Ever since finding out the truth, seeing her kryptonian act as a feeble happy go lucky human both bothered and amazed her. That the truly angry, desolate woman was capable of such joy…it was almost inspirational. But mostly agitating that Cat had bought it for so long.

"Drop the act Keira, I want to talk to you."

The change was instant. The soft edges of Kara's face became hard, stern. It was enough to make Cat sweat, for more reasons than one.

"Do I look like I'm on call for you human?"

Cat did not cower; though, she did change her previously demanding tone.

"No, Kara, I just –

"Then you will wait until I summon you." She said and left. Cat was both highly infuriated and highly aroused. Neither conducive to an increase of patience. A balance would be hard to maintain in regard to this superwoman.

That was weeks ago, however, and after much work and meditation (and only three firings) she found the will to refrain. It paid off.

A solid thud awoke her from slumber and she rolled over to check the time.

4:45 AM.

Luckily, the night had been an early one. Four hours of sleep was about her usual time. Silently, she stood and shuffled into the kitchen, certain of what she would find. The reality however, was much more than that.

Supergirl was standing in front of her living room window, bathing in the last tendrils of moonlight. The pale rays seemed to sink into her smooth skin, highlighting her curves, the tone of her slightly darkened skin. Her thighs and calves seemed solid, her stomach tight, and her hair was up in a bun with one loose lock hanging very much in a superman fashion.

"Come."

Cat took a shuddering inhale and the low laugh Kara released made her knees weak.

"Not like that." She said with a smirk. "Come here." She pointed to the blanket at her feet. Cat wordlessly obeyed, her focus solely on not touching without permission.

"Drink this. I don't want you complaining halfway through."

Cat swallowed the contents of the small test tube and smacked her lips. "Grape?"

"Or something like that. Kneel. It's almost time."

She lowered herself to the ground and looked up. "For?"

"A new day. This is the time of the year where I praise your sun for it's gifts. While I do that, you will praise me. You will kiss every inch of me until I'm done, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good kitty. There may be hope for you yet. Here it comes." she said and turned to the horizon, Cat was facing her right side.

The sun peeked over the balcony as though it's sole purpose was to reach sacred skin. Golden beams of light leaked into the room, amplifying several shades deeper and lighter as it reached Kara's feet. The air around her simmered with the mingling of energies. By the time blonde hair was illuminated, Cat felt as though she would be blinded.

"It's so warm." Kara murmured. "It burns my skin and stitches it back together in an instant." She lifted her hands against the sun and turned them over, watching in wonder.

"Kiss it." She said simply and held out the golden limb towards Cat's face. "Start with the fingers and work your way up. And, be careful how you handle my hands. They are liable to wrap around your throat."

Cat frowned at that but placed solid kisses on perfect fingertips, cradling her hand gently. She flipped it so her palm was facing upwards and kissed up to her wrist and forearms, Kara's hand lying on her shoulder. Immediately, blessed fingers fufilled their promise.

"I threaten to choke you and you put my hand in place to do just that. You're either dumb or deaf. Which is it?"

Cat sputtered, anger and panic mixing into one as her air supply was denied. Kara released her and returned to the sun.

"Looks like we're both going to get burned today." She said and chuckled. "Will you run?"

"Never." Cat choked out. It made sense, she supposed, in more ways than one. She'd offered to be Kara's punching bag. And one can't love something as bright and broken as her without being bruised, burnt, and damaged in the process. "If you wanted to choke me, you would have. There is nothing I can do to stop you. Only try to survive the aftermath. Will you help stitch me anew?"

"Rarely." Kara said in an uncaring tone.

"Then I'll develop thicker skin."

She abruptly turned her face from the sun and Cat's heart stopped. The look in those sky blue eyes spoke volumes. Cat felt the pain around her throat change into tightness, her skin warmed, and her eyes melted, leaking from the sides.

How could something so warm have been left out in the cold for so long?

"Kara. The sun." she whispered, noting the glow of her aura dimmed the longer she looked at Cat.

A single brow rose and Kara resumed her worship.

"You're determined then? To be mine? 'Supergirl and Slave host the next Catco party' - Is that what you want?"

As always, even the threat of this thing between them, her servitude, being outed made Cat shudder and reconsider. But soon enough her resolve shone through.

"I am dedicated to you. Perhaps we could name it KarCo."

Kara chuckled. "Such bravado. It's yours, I say we name it SlaveCo." Cat cringed and Kara too made a face. "No you're right, that sucks. Very well. Tell your son and you may kneel beside me forever."

She balked.

"Tell him what exactly?"

The blonde sighed. "Do I care? Tell him whatever you must to explain why mommy dearest is too busy bending over for Supergirl to attend his latest science fair."

Cat bit her lip.

"You have a week. If you don't tell me its done, then I'll know. Kiss." She said coolly and stepped out with her right foot. "Start at the top of my foot and work up to my hip. Stay there."

A soft prayer was said over her head while Cat contemplated her situation. On one hand –

"AghHg!" Her jaw was held in a tight grasp and she was brought level to burning eyes.

"Focus." The blonde bit out. "You have a week. Think later."

"MM! Mhmm!" Cat nodded as best she could and Kara released her. Swallowing, Cat righted herself and placed smooth kisses over porcelain skin. Fear battled rage, battled adoration, battled distraction, battled every emotion she had. What could she do? Shed already promised herself to this woman. There was no turning back now. She was even allowed to think on this at the moment, so instead, she focused on the task at hand, pushing her emotions down into one hot ball of fury and pain. As she rested at the super woman's hip, the need to speak her pain bubbled over.

" _Kara_." She said softly, the word containing all of her mixed thoughts, feelings of despair, rage, betrayal, desire, disgust…resolve.

"Say it again." The blonde said. Her hands were folded, and head bowed in prayer.

"Kara?" She repeated, this time with confusion.

" _Rao_." Kara prayed.

"Who?"

"The sun of my home. The star we worshiped for its life giving properties. My god. Rao." She said and looked up towards the sun.

The world held much pain for Cat, more than she thought she could take sometimes. Never had she ever the desire to beg a god to save her. The only name Cat had ever uttered with such pleading reverence was her son's when he was hanging on to the edge of his newly born life. And even that was a demand that he save himself. A few times she'd said 'by the goddess', but that was just to fuck with people!

"As is in accordance with the ritual, you called my name." Kara said softly. "I'm very surprised. I wasn't going to ask for that."

Cat's eyes widened. "That's not…" While she had technically said she worshiped Kara, she had not meant it so literally. However, the evidence otherwise was stacked against her. She was on her knees, worshiping her body, whispering the name to herself.

"I…"

Kara shushed her softly and stroked her hair, cradling the woman. "It's okay, Kitty. You did well. Now kiss the other side. From the hip down."

She turned, so her left side was to the sun and she was facing Cat. The blonde woman, lost and overwhelmed by the meanings of the day, said nothing and began her praise.

For the next hour, Cat began kissing the rest of Kara, her back, shoulders, glorious abdominal muscles, perfect tits and beautiful lips. It was there she was caught the longest.

It was there that Kara lifted her and sat them on the couch, Cat firmly supported in her lap. Lips meshed and melded, molding each other into the perfect shape, sucking on the juiciness of one and moaning at the taste of the other.

Soon Cat pulled back and laid her body on the couch, head resting in Kara's lap.

"Can I tell him we're together? That you have asked for my hand in marriage and kryptonian laws dictate I be at your side at certain hours of the day?"

"Certain hours? No. I will not become routine. However certain rules do dictate that you be at my beck and call. And just so we're clear, those are the slave rules. But I recommend you hide that from your son."

Cat swallowed. "So I'm really your…" Slave is what she thought, but the word, the images it conjured up: Millions of innocent Native American and African bodies forced to work under torture, families ripped apart, women and men violated in the worst of ways. Hebrews. Young boys and girls across the world. All the wars and forced labor. Yet here she was subjecting herself to the lightest of 'enslavement'. Supergirl would not work her to death, though she may kill her in a fit of rage, or lust. Or even a sneeze. Kara Zor-El would not loan her out to others, though she may display her for the world to see, and then kill the world in a fit of jealousy. Zor-El might whip her, but never to the point of death or insanity. Perhaps slavery was not the term for what they had.

"Am I truly your servent?"

"Absolutely not. Not until you tell the boy."

Cats eyes closed and she shook her head. "I don't know what that means for me." Kara stroked her back silently. "Am I…am I crazy for doing this?"

"No. There are thousands who would."

"Is it wrong to think of you as a goddess? Were you not just a normal person on Krypton? Are you not just me, but stronger?"

Kara laughed. "Something like that. Except my family was part of the central core of kryptonian science and government. So technically, I'm stronger, smarter, and wealthier than you. I think even on earth I could've owned you as a child." Cat sighed. "In any case don't you realize? If there is one person who craves such a thing, there's a million. Here. Look."

Kara pulled out her phone and with a few swipes of her finger handed it to Cat.

"The Supergirl Worship Community?"

Kara shrugged. "I didn't create it, I just found it. There's one for superman as well."

Cat sighed, "Then I'm not crazy, we are all just insane and excessively hedonistic. So what do I tell Carter?"

Kara stared at her before rolling her eyes. "Tell him that you're in love and that being in love with a kryptonian superhero is different and difficult. There might be days where you're hurt or days where you don't even see him because of some emergent crisis or supervillian who's taken you."

* * *

Cat looked her son in the eyes as he took in her words.

"Now that doesnt mean I love you any less or her any more, but it's like ive signed a contract and now my time belongs to her when she asks for it. That's just the way it is."

"What? Why would you sign up for that?! Why couldn't you get an earth marriage?"

"Because she's not human baby. Shes from a different planet. Earth marriages are not nearly as binding or intrinsic as she is used to. When people marry on Krypton they become part of one another. Here we sign a paper and carry on."

Carter sighed, "Will I at least get to see her and find out who she is?"

"Of course buddy." Someone said from the window.

"KARA?" he exclaimed in disbelief and ran over to the balcony doors. "Did you just fly?"

She laughed and put a finger over her lips, before jumping back over the balcony.

"Whoa! I totally approve mom!" He said as he watched the woman zip away. "Kara's awesome."

Cat smiled, "Yes, she is."

* * *

A/N: There is more to come, i just don't know when. I have them written, im just not done agonizing over them yet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi

* * *

Slow, calm breaths tickled her skin as fingers lightly trailed down her back. Cat Grant was in heaven and the super woman before her was god.

"Say it." The blonde hissed, one hand shot up to Cat's jaw and held her fast – a threat.

"I worship you." She admitted with no hesitance. She gazed into deep pools rippling with power. A power that Cat knew she would never taste save for in the coppery tang of her own blood. Power she would never wield except for in these games of submission with her owner.

She knew exactly why Kara asked this of her. It gave them both a powergasm. In these moments, Cat understood the kryptonian better than anyone but Kara herself.

"Why?" Kara asked. Her grip loosened as she stared Cat down, but just behind those glasses, normally crystal blue eyes slowly developed a red tint – another threat – mere inches away from Cat's own.

As soon as she defused one bomb, she stumbled across another. A battlefield upon which she was sure to die, if not for the mercy of her war goddess.

"The reasons are numerous, Kara Zor-El. And you are all of them."

Kara laughed at the turn of phrase and Cat added another reason to the list.

"Don't be smug, kitty." She said with much amusement. "Tell me."

While originally, she'd despised the term, Cat found she loved the quiet moments when Kara would practically purr the word, a foreign accent on the tip of her tongue. It made her wonder if perhaps it had a different meaning in Kara's native language, or perhaps it was such a foreign word, that she struggled to pronounce it. Either way, it was close to the top of the list.

The impatient raise of a brow brought her back to the current moment.

"Because you are beautiful." She breathed. "Breathtaking. Frightening. _Powerful_." She practically moaned the last word. Kara's smirk grew and spoke volumes on their shared addiction. "You are hidden, controlled, and in so much pain it threatens to overwhelm you daily."

They were standing up against one of the small tables along the wall of Cat's office and her thigh was wrapped around Kara's waist. Both of her hands were on the table as she had not been given permission to touch.

" _Kitty_ …" Kara whispered, heavily accented this time. Her red eyes flickered and dimmed but never wavered as they stared into Cats own pools of lust and adoration. Her hand lowered to the table and tangled their fingers gently.

Cat knew she held such power over the superwoman in these moments. The power to shatter her (and by proxy Earth) with a harsh word.

Or,

The power to intoxicate Kara with exactly what she needed.

Her choice was obvious.

She was well aware that her desire to indulge Kara's hedonistic, power-driven urges could leave her begging for pain, pleasure, or just the chance to kiss her cheek. She'd do it. In fact….

"I would do anything for you." She breathed, returning the power Supergirl had allowed her to hold for just a moment or two.

"Then do it." Kara ordered as her eyes faded to blue. Her voice didn't crack, but it wasn't her typical stern tone. "Eat."

Hungrily, Cat drooped to her knees and pushed Kara's tight skirt up perfect hips. For once, Kara had come in dressed like a professional. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a French bun making those typically soft features stern and intent. Her outfit consisted of a tight blouse and black pencil skirt, Cat's wettest nightmare. The moment Kara walked in she had been unable to focus on anything else. It wasn't until the super woman sent her a reminder, that Cat even managed to inhale properly:

( _Why have your lungs stopped moving? Take a deep breath._ )

"Eat. Now." Kara growled and Cat obeyed. Gently, she kissed sugar coated lips and moaned at the taste before dipping her tongue in deeper.

This was the first time she'd gotten to see such treasure (perhaps the first time anyone had seen it?) and for Kara to be so painfully swollen and dripping for her? She gripped immovable thighs and did her best to make them tremble.

"Oh you smell so good, mistress." She moaned aloud and Kara answered in kind. Cat shuddered and placed her hands on the ground for balance as she craned her neck upwards and eagerly reached out again with her tongue. The moment their eyes connected, they were lost. Kara's cry resonated through her chest and traveled straight to her neglected clit.

* * *

"You're such a good little..." Kara moaned as her thighs began to quake. One leg lifted to rest on the table and she spread herself for the cat lapping at her thighs.

How lucky was she?

Suddenly Kara laughed, though it's usual enthusiasm was tinged with pleasure and exasperation.

"Of course." She said and pulled away from Cat, moving them so she could sit on the woman's desk. "My sister is calling me. There's an emergency of some sort it seems." She smirked and motioned for Cat to kneel. "If you want me to help them, you better make it worth my time. If they die, then I am free of duty." She exhaled as a tongue parted her lips once more and pulled Cat closer, deeper. "And free to enjoy this pretty little mouth of yours all damn day."

* * *

It was their first interruption, the first time Kara had threatened to let people die based on Cat's performance. She chose to forgo her casual tasting and went straight for the button tickling her nose. It was bigger than most and Cat couldn't help but wonder how it would feel sliding against her. It wasn't big enough to slip inside, but she was certain she would feel the nub worming against her entrance. Her mouth opened and she caressed the organ with her tongue.

"Yes! Just like that." Kara moaned and began jogging her hips. "Look at me!" she commanded. Cat's tongue flattened and she allowed Kara to glide her clit over the slick muscle while her eyes remained on blue orbs. Distantly she wondered if she would be crushed underneath her. A different kind of martyr but there are worse ways to go. Kara's moans increased in pitch and speed before she shouted her satisfaction. "Oh Rao, kitty." She moaned in what sounded like another language and slowly lowered her leg. She held Cat between her thighs and gently stroked the blonde hair.

"Do you like it down there?" She asked knowingly. Cat nodded, her tongue gently rubbing Kara's clit.

"Suck." Kara ordered. To her surprise, Cat made no move of concern for the people she was meant to be saving. Immediately her lips formed a suction around Kara's clit and the super woman had to grab the table lest she rip out hair. It was the pleasant shock of Cat's flawless obedience and clear green eyes that had her thighs trembling as she came once more.

She stepped away from her servant and shuddered as she tried to compose herself. "You did extremely well, Cat. I will return to you. Feel free to go home or stay here or whatever." She said and flew from the balcony.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Alex shouted as Kara flew overhead.

And already she was regretting leaving Catco. "I have a life you know." She answered in a bored tone and began attacking the large lizardlike alien. The fight was a short one as Kara had little desire to 'do battle'. Though, it was hard work refraining from causing injury to the low level criminal.

"Hey!" Alex shouted as Kara walked away.

She sighed and resisted the urge to comment on the aggravating excessiveness of shouting at her when she could hear a specific heartbeat from miles away.

"What's up with you lately? You were late and you're sassier than I remember. Plus you were kind of brutal today. You haven't come into contact with any red kryptonite have you? You know what happened the last time." Alex asked from behind her.

Kara's jaw flexed and her eyes flashed with tempered rage. The desire to whip around, eyes rad and simply roar at everyone in the vicinity shot through her like lightening. She knew she'd be loaded with kryptonite in an instance, but it would be worth it to see true fear on her 'sister's' face.

 _You are hidden, controlled and in so much pain it threatens to overwhelm you daily._

With a quick exhale, she schooled her expression and turned around.

"Just tired." She said with a shrug and smile. "Working two jobs will do that to you. Especially when Ms. Grant is grumpier than space dad."

"Want me to punch her?"

Kara's laugh erupted from her throat and she slapped a hand over her mouth to cover the near sonic boom of a sound. The absurdity of the statement caught her unawares.

"As if you'd survive that." Not only would she literally kill Alex, but Cat would verbally grind her to bits before the first punch was even thrown.

"You're right." Alex said with a grimace as. "She'd have me outed as unworthy of the air I breathe."

"You are." Kara hummed. "Am I free to go now, doctor, or will you be prescribing me enough tranquilizers to kill an elephant?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Get out of here. Go save a baby from a tree or something."

"Why would a baby be in a tree?"

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: :)


End file.
